


Superhero

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers Initiative, Gen, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury goes over the options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _Superhero_ by Tim McMorris. I own neither _The Avengers_ nor _Superhero_.

Fury looked over the files spread over the large conference desk. There were so many different choices that needed to be made: size, skills, people and more. He discarded some files quickly; others needed more thought to them. One need more research for sure. As he moved one file into the yes pile Fury knew he would use that Agent to do the research.

Fury would, for weeks work with one of his top people on the files and implementation of his plans. The world needed someone to deal with the threats knowledge of alien forces had delivered. They needed someone to keep them safe, to make them feel safe. 

Fury was going to give them superheroes.


End file.
